Double Date
by FosterStinson
Summary: When Artemis and Zatanna go on a double date with Conner and Megan, things are bound to go wrong. How could you expect them not to with four super powered teenagers?


"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Mumbled Artemis, as she tried to pull the bottom of her dress down to make it look better.

"Oh come on, it should be fun!" says Zatanna, her date for the night.

"Not if Conner and Megan are eating face all night." Artemis sat down next to Zatanna on her bed. "I never thought I'd be the type of girl to go on a double date."

"I don't know, I've always thought that it would be fun! But I never imagined I'd have such a beautiful date." Says Zatanna, clearly trying to convince Artemis to loosen up and have a good time. It worked. Artemis smiled and kissed Zatanna before getting up and extending her hand. Zatanna took it and Artemis lifted her off of the bed and they left Zatanna's room, ready for the night.

When they got out they saw Megan, wearing a long but nice green dress and Conner wearing a suit and tie that was a little too small, and he was messing with his tie, trying to loosen it, but Megan was trying to convince him it looked fine.

"Oh! Artemis, Zatanna! Are you ready?" asked the ever-perky Megan. Artemis glanced at Zatanna, who gave her an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, we're ready. I'm just glad Wally and Robin aren't here, I wouldn't be caught dead around anyone like them wearing this dress."

Zatanna and Megan giggled, but Conner clearly didn't understand what she was talking about.

They went out to a fancy restaurant in Metropolis that Artemis had never heard of, and they décor just made her sick. Whatever happened to a good old dinner with your friends without having to worry about being so fancy?

"Megan, this place looks expensive, how are we affording this?" asked a concerned Zatanna.

"My Uncle J'onn has a lot of money from his job, which now that I think about it I don't actually know what he does for a living-" Megan went on about her Uncle J'onn before Artemis interrupted her and reminded her of Zatanna's question. "Oh yeah, Hello, Megan! I told him we were going out to dinner and he gave me a lot of money, well it's a lot of money here, but on Mars we don't actually have a currency-" She continued to go on, and Conner was staring at her as if he could listen to her go on forever. Artemis and Zatanna, however, exchanged looks and Zatanna was giving Artemis a look that said _Maybe going on a double date wasn't such a good idea._ Artemis's look said something along the lines of _Gee, you think?_

They sat and talked about life for a few minutes as they waited on their food, but Artemis just wasn't in a great mood that night. She would have much rather just stayed in and had sex with Zatanna. She'd noticed that lately Conner and Megan had been really showboaty about their relationship and it was starting to make Artemis nauseas. She soon found herself praying for some sort of disaster to happen so that their double date could be over. Then, right at that moment, police cars sped by their window, lights flashing.

"We should probably see what that's about." Says Artemis.

"I'm sure the police can handle it! Besides, if it concerned us Batman wouldn't have let us come out tonight." Said Megan.

"Batman probably doesn't even know we're out right now, and he might not have known this was going to happen! I really think that we should-"

"Guys!" interrupted Superboy. "I just listened in on the police scanners, and this is serious."

"What's going on?" asked Zatanna.

"A group of criminals is holding the bank hostage with explosives rigged to blow if the police try to get inside." Said Superboy, getting Megan to accept defeat and that they had no choice but to help.

Artemis silently thanked god that she packed her costumes and her crossbow in her purse. If there was one thing her dad ever taught her, it was to be prepared. Zatanna then gave her a look that said _You're actually happy about this aren't you?_

Artemis shrugged. Part of what she loved about their relationship was that they could do that. They didn't need psychic links, one look said it all for them.

The four of them got to the bank as quick as possible and found the police surrounding the building, shouting with a megaphone, trying to reason with the criminals. They made the plan that Zatanna could turn them all invisible for long enough to get inside unnoticed, and, once there, Artemis would try to find and defuse the bomb while Zatanna and Megan would work on silently freeing all the hostages. When that was finished, Superboy could have all the fun he wanted with the criminals.

_Link established._ Said Megan.

Artemis tried to search the bank as stealthily as she could, always trying to follow the guards knowing that, the more guards there are has to be where the explosives are. _I'm having no luck finding that bomb, I hope you guys can get the hostages out of here in time._

_Don't worry, we've found them. We're working on freeing them now. _Said Megan.

Finally, Artemis found a group of six guards, still working on attaching the bomb to a safe door.

"Some people are just too dumb to do things properly. They should have made sure the bomb was functional before they started making demands. Idiots." Artemis jumped out from her corner and shot arrows at them, easily taking them out, but the last one shouted something like "For the Great One!" Whoever the hell that was. Artemis shot an arrow into his hand, attaching it to the wall, but he had already activated the bomb.

"Crap!" she ran over to it and started trying to defuse it, but she was having no luck. The man whose hand was attached to the wall with an arrow said to her "You can't defuse it. There is no way to."

"Shut up!" shouted Artemis as she punched him in the face knocking him out.

_Superboy, I've found the bomb but there's no way to defuse it!_

_I'm on my way!_

Within a few seconds Superboy was running towards her.

"It's attached to the wall, it might blow up on contact!"

"That won't be a problem." He skidded to a stop and told Artemis to stand back. He ripped the entire vault door out of the wall and threw it at the ceiling. It broke through all the layers, including the roof and continued to go up into the sky before exploding.

"Wow. Nice throw."

"Thanks."

The four of them got out before the police got in, and they considered going back to the restaurant, but Artemis convinced them that they should go back to the Cave. Megan said that one day the four of them were going to go on a double date and it was not going to be interrupted.

Later, when they got to the Cave, Artemis and Zatanna went back into Zatanna's room. Artemis took her mask off and stretched out her arms. "Ah, this is more like it!"

"Oh come on, you have to admit the date wasn't all that bad until the whole hostage situation." Reasoned Zatanna.

"Alright, alright, it wasn't _terrible_, but I prefer being here. Just you… and me…" she said the last part slowly as Zatanna laid down on the bed while Artemis laid down next to her. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"I love you." Said Zatanna.

"I love you too."


End file.
